


On a Motel Bed

by Wearingdeantoprom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Unrequited Love, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/pseuds/Wearingdeantoprom
Summary: Human feelings are very complex and confusing





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel is in battle the first time he feels it. He had heard stories from his brothers. That some times an angel could pick up longing as a prayer. He didn’t believe it. Humans were such beautiful and complicated creatures. They had each other to love.

His angel blade had just sunk into the throat of an opposing brother and suddenly his mind was filled with SAM SAM SAM and he couldn’t think. His breath hitching. He took a blade to the shoulder before he realized that Sam wasn’t praying to him. These were not words he was feeling. This was _Sam._

He felt every drop of Sam’s yearning. His longing and love. He felt just how much Sam needed him. Wanted to be told it was okay.

It gave Castiel the strength to destroy the angel that had wounded him before the blade got too close to his heart. 

The battle went on for what seemed like forever but when it was over and Castiel had healed, he went to Sam. He was wrapped up in his brothers arms on a motel bed. Dean was pushing fingers through Sam’s hair and murmuring that it would be okay. That they would find a way.  

Castiel stepped back in the room, watching them, invisible a moment before leaving.

How could Sam want _him_ when he had Dean?


	2. Somewhere in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam longs for Castiel

Sam had loved Dean his whole life. He didn’t know when his love had turned from brotherly adoration to something more, but it did.

Sam had loved other people. He was just that kind of soul. Never meant to love only one. But he had never loved anyone like he had loved Dean. Until, that is, he met Castiel.

Something about the angel drew Sam to him. He couldn’t explain it, couldn’t describe it. He was completely unable to put a pin on that one thing. Cas drew him in like a whirlpool and threatened to drown.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want Dean. He would never stop loving him. It was that he wanted the three of them to co-exist in a relationship together. Sam had never mentioned this to Dean. He was afraid of loosing the one comfort he had.

So when things got tough. When he couldn’t handle the pain inside, Sam would finger the black feather in his pocket and curl into his brother. He knew that the feather wasn’t Castiel’s, but he liked to pretend.

Dean did everything right. Said the right words, stroked his hair, soothed his hurt. But that didn’t make him stop longing for their Angel who was away some where in Heaven. It didn’t stem the ache for another set of arms around his trembling form.


End file.
